100 Theme Challenge Soul Eater
by mynamebecait09
Summary: In his mind, he knew that they were perfect for each other. As friends they were compatible, but as partners they were unstoppable. "I am such a cool partner for putting up with you, you know that Maka?"
1. 033: Expectations

This is the 100 Theme Challenge on DA. I decided to have a go at it with Soul Eater, since that has been my obsession for a while now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Just this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

33. Expectations

Coming out from the shower, Maka had heard some noises from outside the door. She could hear Soul's familiar voice, but then there came another voice; a male voice that she didn't recognize. She toweled herself down and was just about to reach for her clothes when she realized that she didn't bring any clothes with her. Maka panicked and tried to slow her breathing. She wasn't about to have a panic attack while company was over. But, it was hard to compose herself when there was an unknown guest outside the bathroom door, just standing there.

"Oi, Maka. When you're done come outside. There's someone I want you to meet." Soul yelled into the door.

She was about to creak the door open and ask Soul if he could move the guest to the living room, but both were still standing in front of the bathroom door, waiting to meet her. She had nothing but a skimpy towel to cover herself with. There wasn't much left to do except go out there and try her best to not scare the company away. Maka slowly opened the door to reveal herself, clad in only a white towel, which barely covered her body. She tried to sprint across the hallway and down to her room before anyone noticed. Soul was the first to notice her and he immediately felt a nosebleed coming on. Just as Soul was about to open his mouth to tell their guest that they should move, he turned around and looked at Maka. Said guest stared down at Maka and didn't move a muscle. He simply looked at her and then turned back to Soul.

"Soul, you didn't tell me you were dating someone." He smirked, similar to Soul's smirk minus the shark-like teeth.

Maka froze at those words and unconsciously held the towel closer to her body. She slowly turned around to look at the man who was staring at her. She looked at his face and noticed how similar it was to Soul's. Heck, even his hair was the same color. The only differences were his deep voice and taller stature.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my meister!" Soul instantly blushed at the comment. He looked down and tried to hide his embarrassment. Maka's face went from confusion to embarrassment to anger. Her vision was directed at the shorter of the two Soul's in the room.

"Oh yeah? Well, who said I wanted to be your girlfriend?" She stomped to her room and slammed the door shut. Rustling of clothes could be heard coming from the room, and several thuds coming off the wall.

Soul's look-a-like turned back to Soul and raised his eyebrow up. "Looks like you hit a sour spot, brother." He walked down the hallway and into the living room, stationing himself on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on to entertain himself until Maka came out of the room. Soul continued to stand in the hall, trying to absorb what had just transpired in the last thirty seconds of his life. His eyebrow was twitching and he couldn't stop from gaping his mouth wide open. Finally, he heard the door to Maka's room open, and there she was, fully clothed. She ignored Soul's presence and walked straight to the couch, where there was room for two.

"Hi. I'm sorry I wasn't able to properly introduce myself. My name is Maka Albarn, and I'm Soul's technician. I also apologize for the way Soul behaved just a few minutes ago. Unfortunately, he's always like this." She smiled at him, hoping to appeal to him.

"It's nice to meet you, I am Wes Evans, Soul's older brother. And please don't worry about Soul's behavior. He was such a gentleman when he was living in the house, but that's the exact type of person he wasn't interested in being." He smiled back and pat the seat next to his, motioning for her to sit next to him.

"Well, it would've been nice if he was more like you. Then maybe I'd forgive him for a couple of the things he says." Maka looked at Soul out of the corner of her eye.

"Oi, don't talk about me like I'm not here." Soul finally decided to join the rest of the gang in the living room. He sat in the chair adjacent to the couch and faced the two of them.

The talking commenced for a few hours with Soul and Wes doing most of the talking. Maka added in her two cents every now and then and tried to lighten the mood when painful subjects of the past were brought into the conversation, or when Soul loss his temper a couple of times. Finally, the clock signaled that it was midnight. Wes looked at the clock and then reached his arms up to stretch.

"It seems as if I've overstayed my welcome. It was great seeing you, Soul. I'll have to come by again. Hopefully in the near future." Wes smirked.

"Yeah. I won't hold you to that. I know how busy you are all the time. Besides, it would be unbefitting for someone like you to converse with commoners like myself, anyways. At least, that's what mother always said." Soul scoffed at that last remark.

"You know mother is always looking out for our best interests, Soul. Don't worry yourself with family matters. I know you don't like to, anyways. Just leave that to me. I'll take care of everyone, and let them know that you're doing well." Wes got up from the couch and started making his way towards the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door and stepped past the threshold. "I'm glad we had this talk, Soul." He nodded his head towards his younger brother. "And you, dear Maka." He warmly smiled down at her. "Take care of my little brother. He doesn't know it, but he needs you more than you and him know it." Wes winked at her and walked down the hallway, never looking back once.

The couple stood at the door and watched Wes leave. They waved one last goodbye at the older of the Evans brothers and close the door behind them. Soul was the first one to lounge on the couch. He outstretched his hand to grab the remote when Maka swatted Soul's hand away from it.

"Tch, what did you do that for, Maka?" Soul looked up, half-lidded and a little irritated.

"Soul… your brother…" She couldn't find the words to express what she was thinking.

"What about my brother? You have the hots for him or something?" Soul lifted his eyebrow up at his own question. Although, why she would like someone like him is beyond his understanding.

"He's… so refined. It just… kind of makes me wonder why you're not like that, that's all." Maka sat on the couch next to her weapon. She was idly playing with her thumbs and looking down at the ground.

Soul breathed in, then out. He closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. "You want to know why I left my family, don't you?" The silence ensued for a couple of minutes, with only the couple exchanging glances at each other. Soul tried to avoid this topic from the very first time he met Maka. It wasn't very hard, seeing as Maka wasn't the "prying in to your past" type. Now that Wes came over, it seems that Maka's question would later start of an avalanche of questions. He might as well satisfy Maka's curiosity now and never bring it up in the future.

"My family is the prestigious Evans family. Not only is my family filthy rich, but also we're all talented at something. For example, my brother is an excellent violin player. He's played worldwide at different functions for many different rich societies. So, it was only natural that I be good at something." Soul took a deep breath and continued. "I was chosen to play piano and become a pianist for the rest of my life. My…mother sent me to many different private instructors to train harder and harder for my debut when I turned 12." Maka noticed that Soul's voice had become harder, and more rigid than usual. It was as if he was solidifying his feelings and emotions about his family. She continued to stay quiet and listen intently to what Soul was saying. "My whole life, I tried to please my mother by going to lessons without so much as complaining once. It was hard, but I had this… stupid idea that maybe, if I did really well on the debut then she would actually love me." Maka scrunched her eyebrows together and frowned. She bit her tongue and refused to interrupt Soul. "A couple of nights before the event, I was having dinner with my family as usual and I asked my mother the question that had been bugging me for quite some time. All I wanted to know was if she would treat me like her son instead of her puppy she could train. Her response was, "Child, do not ask me such silly questions. Focus on your piano playing and _maybe_ you will make our family proud." Soul paused and looked up at Maka. "I felt so horrible. It was as if she wasn't paying attention to me, her child. She simply wanted to create another legendary Evans to showcase to the world. It was then, that I knew I couldn't live with my family and their hypocritical expectations. So, I packed my things and left the night before my debut. The next night, I assumed that my mother was looking left and right for me, so I felt a little guilty about leaving. When I returned to apologize for my behavior, I looked through the Crimson Room's window and spotted my mother speaking with my brother, Wes." Soul sat up straighter in his seat and leaned closer to Maka. His breathing was a bit shallower as he continued with the story. "From the looks on her face, I'd say that she was furious with me and she couldn't handle my relaxed attitude. I noticed that the window was cracked up just a slightest, so I tried to pry it open further without making a scene. What I heard was…" Soul squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to let his emotions take over.

"Soul…" Maka looked at him with worried eyes. Tears were starting to build up, threatening to fall down her face. Minutes later, he continued the conversation.

Soul was breathing heavily. "What I heard killed me from the inside out." He paused again and turned his head in the opposite direction of Maka. "She told my brother that there was a search party looking for me and that neither she or Wes needed to worry about what could possibly be happening to me. She told Wes to calm down, and worst case scenario he would take over my spot for playing at the concert the next night…" Soul scoffed. "I mean can you believe it? It was like she wasn't worried about my wellbeing. She wasn't worried that I could've been captured by a mass murderer, or killed by a hit-and-run accident. She just wanted her precious fame to be upheld in the Evans household."

Maka's tears were flowing down her face from the confession that Soul had just revealed. It had never really occurred to her that Soul's past was so horrible and cruel. He had a mother that didn't love him and care for him when he was a child. And she thought her papa was bad. "Oh, Soul. I'm so sorry…" Maka wiped the tears from under her eyes. She felt helpless because there was nothing that she could do to take the pain away from him.

For what seemed like an eternity, Soul finally looked up at Maka and smiled. He took a long, deep breath and continued his speech.

"And then I met you. Like myself, you also had a troubled past, but to you it didn't matter what my past was. As long as we could be partners in the future, then we didn't have to worry about anything else." He stopped smiling and balled his hands into fists. "You may not be as cool as I am, but we definitely make a cool team, Maka. I'm glad that you're my meister."

Maka looked at Soul and smiled back at him. She finally understood why they were partners. Apart from them being from two totally different social classes, they both were scarred from their past and learned to create a fresh beginning with each other. She grabbed Soul into a breathtaking hug and stayed like his for minutes. She continued to cry into his shoulder, and all he did was pat her back.

Soul looked down at Maka as she was sniffling into his shoulder. He smirked down at her and grabbed the remote to the turn the TV on. In his mind, he knew that they were perfect for each other. As friends they were compatible, but as partners they were unstoppable. "I am such a cool partner for putting up with you, you know that Maka?"

* * *

End.

…So what did you think? I honestly think the ending took a weird turn. You tell me!


	2. 037: Eyes

I know… it's a short one. Calm down. I ripped this off from one of my other stories, but it fits perfectly! Just so you know, this is in Soul's POV.

Disclaimer: I wish…

37. Eyes

They were calculating, mesmerizing, and brilliant. When you look at me, the world freezes for a moment and my breath stops for a second. I can't get enough of you and your eyes. The way your emerald eyes shine in the sunlight, and when they twinkle at night, it makes me feel happier than I've ever experienced in my entire life. As I sit next to you, I can't help but notice the way they open just a little more when I'm around you. I give you that all-knowing smirk, and you respond with a small smile. And when you cry, my heart stops. I feel as if the light you bring in my life has been blown out like a lone candle. When you blink, your long lashes move up and down, temporarily hiding the glimmer in your eyes for just a second. But when you open them, my heart skips a beat, because just knowing that you only have eyes for me gives me a feeling of something I've never experienced before; Something that I've always kept hidden in the deepest, darkest corner of my thoughts. _Love_.

It came as no surprise to me when you looked in my direction on the battlefield and called my name for me to transform. Your eyes were full of drive and courage. Those eyes are what motivated me to become your partner and fulfill out destiny as the greatest weapon and meister duo in the history of Shibusen. The beads of sweat cascade down the side of your pretty little face, but the only thing I see is on the battlefield is jade; Beautiful jade eyes that are filled to the brim with passion and desire to become stronger. This is what attracted me to you in the first place, Maka. This is what makes me want to try harder for you, and protect you for the rest of my life. You continue to show your feelings and emotions through your eyes. They tell so much, and yet, you don't even speak a word.

When the battle is over, the kishin soul is suspended in the air, waiting for me to devour it whole. I transform back into my human form and reach for the red, gooey soul. You watch me with those calculating eyes as I put the soul into my mouth and watch as I swallow it down with ease. I look at you and smirk because that is what we always do after every fight. But a tradition can only last so long. Instead of reporting back to Shinigami-sama, you walk towards me and lean your forehead against mine. Here I am, once again, looking into your beautiful eyes. I feel as if the world is at peace and nothing can harm us. I close my eyes to savor this moment, and… you lean into me and place a chaste kiss on my lips. Right then and there, I knew we were meant to be together.

It's two in the morning. I always get my inspiration around this time. Weird.


	3. 022: Mother Nature

I got the idea from Avatar: The Last Airbender. So, I guess it's kind of a crossover, not really?

Disclaimer: Pshh...

22. Mother Nature

"Hey, Soul. Have you ever heard of elemental bending before?" Maka closed her book and looked up at Soul, who was sitting on the couch.

"What kind of elements are you talking about?" Soul glanced at Maka.

"What other kinds of elements are there, Soul? I mean, Earth, Fire, Water, and Air." She sighed. "It's some type of mythological legend. It sounds really amazing, actually. Supposedly, people from the past could bend these elements and manipulate them to do what they wanted it to do."

Soul sat there and thought about it for a while. "That sounds really cool. I wonder if we could learn something like that?" Soul smirked and looked at his partner, who was glancing back at him. His smirked then transformed into a frown.

"Soul..." Maka looked at her partner in worry. "What are you thinking?" She hesitated to speak.

"Nothing, really. Just, the thought of manipulating elements... I wonder if people could manipulate others people into doing things?" His eyebrows were raised in a questioning manner. He got up from his seat and turned to walk towards the kitchen window. The rain was starting to fall. The pitter patter of the drops were landing on the windows in a hypnotic pattern. Maka noticed that he was looking outside. She also got up from her seat and walked over to Soul. When she reached him, her hand found its way onto Soul's shoulder in a comforting way. She lightly squeezed it and sighed. Maka stood there for a couple of minutes before retreating hand back down.

"Do you think there are people out there who can still bend the elements like their ancestors could?" Soul asked, never taking his eyes off the rain. "I mean, not just those elements, but things that have the elements inside of them."

"What are you trying to say, Soul?" Maka looked up at him with worried eyes. She could feel his soul and it wasn't pulsating with life like it normally was.

"What I mean is..." He breathed in and out. "Do you think people can bend blood? Black blood, to be exact."'

Maka's eyes became wider at his question and her mouth hung wide open. She put a hand to her mouth and leaned against the counter. She tried not to laugh at Soul's conclusion to what she had just said. She looked down toward her feet trying to stop herself from smiling at the prank she was pulling. Then she looked up at Soul and opened her mouth to speak. "I suppose that could happen. If someone was really determined to learn something like that." She paused. "But I don't understand how they could learn something like that. Bending was used to save human beings, not witches."

"It's possible that witches could have taken humans as prisoners and taught them how to bend. I mean, it's not impossible." Soul unconsciously fingered the scar underneath his shirt. "It would also explain why the black blood becomes out of control when Medusa is near Chrona."

Maka noticed that Soul was rubbing his scar. He must be intensely thinking about this as a possible solution to his problem. _I wonder if he'll catch on soon enough to my joke. Sometimes Soul is so dense_ Maka though. She continued to humor him by asking more questions. "So what if it's true? What could we possibly do to counter her ability to bend...blood?"

Soul stood there for a good minute before answering. "What else, dummy? We learn how to bend." He now turned his attention to his partner and once again put on his all-knowing smirk.

"I told you, Soul. It's just a legend. No one actually believes in that stuff. And even if it was true, we would never know where to find a master to learn any of the techniques!" Maka looked at him with disbelief.

"You never know until you try, right? So, let's go and find ourselves a master." Soul instantly perked up and grabbed Maka's arm and headed towards the entrance of the apartment.

"Soul, where are we going?" Maka tried to stop him from dragging her towards the door.

"We're going to the library to research some more about this "bending" you speak of. Then we're going to ask Shinigami-sama what he knows about this. I mean, who knows. Maybe Shinigami-sama is hiding it from us, like he was with that Kishin who was living underneath Death City." He grabbed his coat and rushed to put it on. He then grabbed Maka's coat and handed it to her. She refused by yanking her arm out of Soul's grasp. "Oi, why are you being such a pain right now?" Soul cocked his right eyebrow up at her.

"Because! It's midnight, Soul! Nothing is open." Maka gave him a "duh, you idiot" look and put her coat back on to the coat hanger.

Soul looked at his watch and it indeed was midnight. He felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment at his sudden outburst. He scratched the back of his head and cheesy smile "Sorry about that. I just got a little excited. We'll...just go tomorrow! So, goodnight! See you in the morning." He patted Maka on the shoulders and ran to his room, instantly jumping onto the bed, waiting for tomorrow to come.

Maka closed her eyes and shook her head while smiling. She waited for him to come out of the room and start yelling at her for using the story of one of the cartoons they watched not too long ago on TV. She giggled a little at the thought of Soul actually taking this stuff seriously. She stopped short of her thoughts when she realized that Soul was standing in the hallway, watching her giggle. She put a hand to her mouth and ceased her giggling any further. Soul's eyes were covered by his bangs and his breathing was ragged. His thoughts were blocked from Maka, so she couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Oi, Maka..." Soul's voice was dark, and laced with velvet. "Come here, will you?" Soul continued to shelter his view from her.

Maka cautiously walked towards Soul and stopped an inch away from his face. She looked at his bangs and tried to decipher was he was feeling by sensing his soul. It wasn't working. He completely blocked her out. "Yes, Soul?"

"That was so uncool of you, Maka." Soul smirked from underneath his bangs and then looked directly into her eyes. "Did you really think you were going to get away with that trick of yours? I'll admit, it was good, but... not good enough to fool me." He raised one eyebrow at Maka and waited for her to respond.

"I... well... um..." Maka tried to think of an explanation to tell Soul. She was drawing a blank.

"I see. So, you just though that by playing a simple trick on me, I wouldn't do anything to you." He chuckled. "Well, you're wrong. Very... wrong." He started walking towards Maka, and she started to back up. When Maka's back hit the wall, she was cornered with nowhere to go.

"Soul, you know it was just a joke. So, why don't we just... laugh this one off? Ehehehe..." She tried to lighten the mood. But it only fueled Soul's fire.

"Oh, no. I think we let this one go a little too far, don't you think so?" He put one hand against the wall beside Maka's head. Then he put his other hand on the opposite side of Maka's head. He towered above Maka and continued to smirk down at her. His shark teeth were gleaming from the moon's glow, and his breath was mingling with hers. He leaned over her face before taking his right hand and delicately tracing her jaw with his fingers. She was breathing in and out, trying not to concentrate on how Soul's touch was making her knees wobbly, and making the pit of her stomach light on fire. He grabbed her chin and prevented Maka from moving her face away from his view. Soul hovered over Maka's lips and he hesitated for a second before crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Maka was too shocked at was Soul was doing, that it took her a couple of seconds before she could process what he was doing. At first it confused her, then it made her more adventurous. She leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes, and automatically circled her arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss and angled his face so that he was pressing their lips together further. This elicited a moan from Maka as she desperately tried to get more than just a kiss from Soul. He slightly opened his mouth to trace Maka's lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and gladly accepted his hot tongue into her cavern. They were in heaven, their tongues were battling for control, and so were their souls. Soul then broke the kiss and looked at Maka. She slowly opened her eyes and then she lazily smiled up at him.

"So, did you learn your lesson? Or do I have to teach it to you again?" He smirked down at her for the millionth time that night.

"Um, I'm not sure. Could you tell me again, just to make sure I don't forget?" She looked up at him with innocent eyes. He picked her up bridal style and took her into his room for some much needed teacher-student lesson. The hard way.

And that's it, folks! Sorry, I don't write lemons. I'm not any good at them, and I'd probably be blushing left and right. I changed my story over and over again until I ended up with this. I gotta say... the beginning doesn't compare to the end... at all. Oh well. Review, please.


	4. 065: Horror

Another update, hooray! I'm sorry that I don't update as often as you would like me to. It's just... I work on inspiration alone, and sadly I don't have much of it. All of you wonderful fanfic writers out there are taking up the good stories. Not saying that's a bad thing, because props to you for thinking of creative ideas.

Disclaimer: If I owned the series, why would I be making fanfics about them when I could just make that happen?

65. Horror

Soul had just gotten back from a mission with Shinigami-sama. Four years later, Soul was still in the best shape of his life after Maka turned him into a Death Scythe. His body was well sculpted with battle scars to prove it, and his hair was still that shocking white color. It was always easy to spot Soul in a crowd. His hair stood out like a sore thumb. But, that's what made Maka love him even more. She on the other hand had become more feminine over the years, with long, blond tresses flowing down her back, a curvacious body, and a chest. A noticeable one, at that. It was no surprise that a few years after she turned him into a Death Scythe that they tied the knot and became lifetime partners. Of course, everyone was at the wedding. Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti, even her mama and papa made it to the ceremony. It was a joyous day for the couple and they could still remember it after these four years flew by. Though, Spirit couldn't control his rage after he found out that the person she was going to marry was indeed Soul. He had tried many times to sway Maka's opinion about Soul, but time after time Maka ignored him and went with her gut feeling.

"Tadaima." Soul muttered before closing the door.

"Okaeri, Soul. I'm in the kitchen." Maka responded, while washing the rest of the dishes in the sink. "Hey, since you're back why don't we settle down and watch a movie tonight?" She continued to scrub the dishes clean.

"Sure. What would you prefer to watch?" He put his keys on the table and walked toward the DVD collection piled underneath the TV.

"Whatever you want to watch is fine with me." Maka told Soul.

_Bad idea, Maka._ Soul chuckled. He reviewed over all the titles they owned until he came across one of the DVD's that they hadn't opened yet. "Maka, let's watch a horror movie tonight." He smiled at Maka's back.

"Oh, Soul! You know I hate horror movies." She squirmed in place just thinking about all the gore and blood that she would be seeing in the next couple of hours. "...Fine. I said you could choose anything, so I won't go back on my word. I'll get the popcorn started." She shut the water off and dried her hands to prepare the popcorn. Glancing back at Soul, she saw that he was happy. A little too happy, if you asked her. Soul was planning something, and it had better not be the scare of a lifetime. Or else he was going to get the ultimate punishment.

"Oi, Maka. Are you ready? I've been watching this main screen for five minutes already." He looked at Maka out of the corner of his eye. She was patiently standing in front of the microwave, watching the popcorn spin around and around. Maka was counting the number of seconds in between each 'pop' that was coming from inside the microwave. She always followed directions word for word, so it was no surprise that she was standing there waiting for the popcorn to be done. Soul found that to be very cute.

"Hold on, Soul..." She never once directed her attention at Soul until her face brightened up and she stopped the microwave from heating the popcorn. "It's done! Now we can watch the movie." She smiled and tossed the popcorn into a huge bowl. Before she left the kitchen she removed her apron and laid it on the back of the chair. Then she walked over to Soul, handed him the bowl and started walking toward the hallway.

"Where are you going now?" Soul was starting to become impatient.

"I'm just going to get a blanket. If you're so impatient, then just start the movie without me." She continued walking down the hall, not paying attention to Soul's pouting face. Ten seconds later she returned with a comforter in hand and a smile on her face. "There. That didn't take so long, did it? Now we can watch the movie with no interruptions." She sat right next to Soul on the couch and curled up into her blanket. She leaned her head on the back of the couch and braced herself for the movie. As soon as Soul hit the 'play' button, the phone went off. Soul sighed and put the remote down to reach for the phone.

"Hello, this is Soul."

"Hi, Soul, this is Tsubaki. Is Maka there?" Maka looked at Soul and mouthed 'who is that on the phone' to Soul, but he didn't pay attention.

Soul once again sighed and paused the movie before it could truly begin. "Yeah, she's right here. Hold on." He held the bottom of the phone to censor his speech. "It's Tsubaki, she wants to talk to you."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot, she wanted to talk with me about something. I'm sorry, Soul. This will only take a minute." She grabbed the phone from Soul and started walking towards her room.

"Girl talk. I'll never understand it." Soul spoke out loud. "Now what am I supposed to do? The whole reason behind this horror movie was to watch it and finally have some alone time with Maka." He sighed yet again and put his head in his hands, taking deep breaths in and out. He decided to waste the time by listening to some jazz music on his iPod. One hour later, Maka came outside with the phone in her hand. She looked at the TV and frowned.

"Soul, you didn't start the movie yet?" She sat next to Soul and put the phone on the table.

"No, because I wanted to watch a movie with you tonight." He looked at Maka with boredom.

"I'm sorry, Soul. I didn't mean for you to wait for me. You could've started the movie without me. Now I feel really bad." She looked down at her lap and tried not to let her mood bring down the whole night.

He could not resist the look that Maka had on her face, and immediately pressed 'play'. "Don't worry about it, Maka. Let's just watch the movie already." He put his arm around her shoulder and let her rest her head on his shoulder. He was already feeling better.

"Thanks, Soul." Maka looked up at smiled at him. She grabbed the blanket and draped it over both of them. She snuggled up even closer to Soul and breathed in the scent of him. Just him being there made her feel safe during the worst times possible. But actually feeling him, and smelling his intoxicating scent right next to her was on a totally different level. She felt like nothing could ever go wrong when he was near. Soul could also feel what she was feeling, for their souls were linked together at that particular moment. It was as if they could feel the same feelings and sync their thoughts and emotions towards each other. They were truly one person at this point. Soul decided to take it a step further by massaging her shoulders a bit. She noticed this but didn't jump to conclusions. Instead, she tried to keep her breathing in check and continue watching the movie. Well, whatever had started playing. To be honest, she didn't miss anything except a couple of clips from the credits. She noticed that Soul's aura was feeling a little spiky, as if he was nervous about something. She tried to calm him down by thinking of calming things. But as soon as the first scene came on, her stomach took a turn for the worse. Blood and guts were everywhere on the screen. People were dying left and right! Maka tried to hold in what little she ate for dinner, without trying to disturb her's and Soul's quality time together. Soul could tell that the movie was bugging Maka more than usual. She usually wasn't this... fidgety when it came to gory movies. He looked down at her and she was gripping her stomach in pain. Instead of waiting for her to say something, he said it first.

"Maka, are you feeling OK? Because you don't look OK..." He trailed off, trying not to sound too 'girly'.

"I... My stomach hurts a little bit, but other than that I'm fine." She forced a smile towards Soul.

"You should go take some medicine, or go to the bathroom if you're not feeling well." He looked at her with concern in his eyes. He didn't want to stop the movie again, but this was Maka's health on the line. A stupid movie could wait for her to get better. Soul leaned Maka up in the couch and pushed her off, motioning for her to relieve herself of this pain. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"...Oh, alright, Soul." Maka walked to the bathroom and Soul heard her rustling around to find something in the medicine cabinet. Two minutes later and she was out of the bathroom and sitting next to Soul. "There. All better now." She smiled and turned the movie back on. Maka grabbed the popcorn and popped some into her mouth. She looked up at Soul and raised the popcorn at him, gesturing to the bowl in her hands. Soul shook his head and looked back towards the TV screen.

After an hour of silence (aside from the movie) nothing between them progressed. Maka was sitting next to Soul, he was still as bored as ever, and the bowl of popcorn lay on the table, forgotten. Maka was having a hard time trying not to be too surprised when all of a sudden, a scary scene popped out, and nearly scared her half to death. She grabbed Soul's arm and hid behind him. He looked down at her and noticed that she was scared. So, he wrapped his arms around her and held her closer.

"I'm sorry, Soul. I just got a little... scared. Ehehe..." Maka tried to laugh it off.

"No worries. I don't mind." He tried to keep his 'cool' demeanor up. "You can stay here as long as you'd like." He grinned down at her. Maka blushed at his response. She didn't know whether to feel comforted or flattered. So, she chose flattery.

**+_+_+_+_+_After The Movie_+_+_+_+_+**

"Soul... that movie really spooked me." Maka's gaze eyes were looking all around the place in paranoia.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to watch it once and make it worth the amount we bought it for." _And to get closer to you. _Soul was thinking that last part in his head. "Well, time to go to sleep, then. Night, Maka." He smiled at her.

"Night, Soul..." She looked down at the ground and debated in her head whether or not to ask Soul what was on her mind. He noticed that she didn't get up to go to her room.

"What's wrong, Maka?"

"I... Well... this is kind of embarrassing, but..." Maka fidgeted with her hands. "Would you mind if I... slept with you tonight?" She bit her bottom lip, partly in embarrassment, partly in anticipation at what Soul was going to say.

He was a little surprised to hear that Maka was feeling a little spooked by some movie. But, then he changed his mind. "Sure, Maka. Whatever makes you feel safe." He walked to his door and opened it, inviting her in. She smiled at him, grabbed the blanket off the couch and bouncily made her way to his room. There, Maka spread out, making herself feel at home. Soul didn't oppose to it, he just smirked at her and stood in the doorway.

"Comfortable?" He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the door frame, trying to look cool.

"Yes, very." Maka sat on the edge of his bed to look at Soul. "It'd be even more comfortable with you next to me." She smiled and raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Soul raised his eyebrow in question. "Oh really, now?" Was all Soul could say to her. He chuckled for a few seconds and abruptly stopped. "I guess I have no choice." He ran to the bed and jumped on top of Maka, ravishing her with kiss after kiss.

Needless to say, they had one extremely pleasurable night together.

**+_+_+_+_+_One Month Later_+_+_+_+_+**

It wasn't even six in the morning and sounds of the toilet flushing could be heard from next door. Soul tried to block the noise out by squishing his head between the bed and his pillow to muffle the sound. But, it still persisted to keep him awake. He threw the pillow across the room and heavily sighed. After a few seconds of quiet, he noticed that there were other noises between the sounds of the toilet flushing. It sounded like... someone vomiting? He cracked open one of his eyes and looked around, making sure it was safe to come out from under the covers (to see whether or not Blair was there) and walked over to the bathroom across the hall. He stood there for a brief second to wipe the sleep off of his face.

"Maka, are you there?" Soul was knocking on the door.

She heard him through the door, and he sounded a little worried. "Don't worry, Soul. I'm fine. Just feeling a little queasy is all." She smiled at the person behind the door, though he couldn't see it.

That didn't convince him at all. "Maka, I'm coming in." He swung the door open to reveal Maka sitting on the ground, hugging the bowl, with her head dangling from the edge. Her hair was a mop of a mess, and her body was awkwardly positioned between the toilet and the bathtub. To put it shortly, she wasn't looking so hot right now. "Are you feeling sick? This has been happening way too often. Maybe we should go see the doctor." He walked to Maka and put the back of his hand against her forehead to check for a fever.

"No. I don't know what it is. I just woke up and I felt nauseous. Again." Her eyes bugged out of her head and she duck down for the millionth time that morning to empty out her stomach of last night's food. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her face clean of any remnants, then flushed it down the toilet. Sitting there for a few seconds, Maka took deep breaths in and out. She waited a few more seconds before trying to get herself off the ground. Soul kneeled down to her and grabbed her arm and helped her up. When she stood at her full height, she stumbled to the sink and turned the water on, splashing her face with massive amounts of water. Soul just stood there, feeling bad because there was nothing he could do to make her feel better.

"So, what can I do for you? I feel a little helpless here." Soul stood there, waiting for her to finish cleaning her face.

"Um, can you just get me a glass of water? I'm feeling a migraine coming on." She gripped her head in pain and trying to massage out the pressure forming in her forehead.

Soul speedily rushed back with a glass of water and one ibuprofen. "It's the last one." He said and handed it over to Maka.

"Thanks, Soul." She tried to smile at him, but it came out more like a grimace. She put the glass and the pill on the counter and took a couple more breaths. When Maka reached for the pill, she accidentally knocked it over and it fell down the drain, with no chance of saving it. She growled in frustration and called Soul to ask him for another one.

"Sorry, Maka. There's none left." He responded from the kitchen.

"Never mind I'll just take Tylenol!" She yelled, making her head ache ten fold. When she found the bottle, she grabbed it and popped a pill in her mouth, making sure not to drop it down the drain like the last one. She washed it down with the glass of water Soul gave her and then made her way to her bed. She plopped down and covered herself with the sheets.

Soul walked in and noticed that she was trying to fall asleep. "Hey, I'm gonna head to the store and buy some soup for you. Just stay there and rest, OK?" He slipped his jacket on.

"Soul, you're a lifesaver, you know that?" Maka responded from underneath the covers.

"Yeah, I'm just cool like that." He smirked at her. "Call if you need anything else while I'm at the store. See ya."

"Bye." Maka could hear Soul make his way to the front door, and shut it closed. After he left, she opened her eyes and got up in a sitting position. _I wonder what's going on with me? I've been feeling sick for the past... two weeks already. It surely can't be because of something we ate because Soul hasn't been feeling sick. Maybe I've acquired some weird stomach flu or something else? But, I make sure to stay away from peole when they're contagious._ Maka's thoughts were racing in her head. She tried to think of every possibility in her head as to why she had been feeling sick for the longest time. Her eyelids were slowly drooping, and she could feeling herself getting sleepy. She gave in and eventually dozed off for a good day's rest.

**+_+_+_+_+_Later On_+_+_+_+_+**

It was the afternoon, and the house wasn't as lively as usual. She could hear the TV on, and a few people conversing in the living room. She decided to walk in to the room. There, she saw Soul sitting with Black Star and Tsubaki. They were talking amongst each other in hushed tones. Maka looked at them in confusion and wondered why they were speaking so quietly.

"Hey, guys." Maka smiled down at the group. Black Star and Soul instantly stiffened in their seats and looked at Maka in surprise. Tsubaki looked at her with wide eyes and immediately got up from her chair to hug Maka.

"HYA-HOO! Hi, Maka!" Black Star shouted.

"Maka, are you alright? Soul told us you haven't been feeling well for two weeks already! Why haven't you gone to the doctor's yet?" Tsubaki was squeezing Maka in a bear hug. When she stopped hugging her, Tsubaki was still holding on to Maka's shoulders.

"I don't really know what's wrong with me, but I'm sure it'll go away." Maka tried to calm Tsubaki down by telling her what she wanted to hear. But she wasn't buying it at all.

"Now, Maka. I think we should take you to the doctor's office anyways. I know you're such a stubborn girl." She pointed her finger at Maka, emphasizing the words 'stubborn' and 'girl'. "Why don't we take you today?"

Maka knew she was right, but... "Tsubaki, I told you already. I'm feeling fine. Look, there's nothing wrong with me, right?" She threw her hands in the air and tried to show everyone that she was OK.

"Maka, maybe she's right. I've been worried about you for a long time already. It's not cool when you're stubborn." Soul said while sitting on the couch with his chin in his hands.

"Oh, fine! If it will convince everyone here that I'm perfectly fine, then let's go already." She walked to the door and grabbed her jacket. Everyone else followed suit and they headed over to the doctor's office.

When they finally arrived, Maka checked herself in at the front desk and everyone sat in the waiting area. Tsubaki and Soul sat on either side of Maka while Black Star was waking around, harassing the doctors and patients who were walking down the hallway. Tsubaki quickly got up from her seat and tried to calm Black Star down. An occasional 'sorry' could be heard from Tsubaki as she tried to take him back to the waiting area. Soul looked at Maka and smiled at her. He crossed his arms and slouched a little in his seat, then directed his attention towards Tsubaki and Black Star, who were making their way back to their seats.

A few minutes later, a nurse came out of the door. "Maka Albarn." She said and Maka got up from her seat.

"We'll be waiting out here till you're finished, Maka." Soul said before the door was closed.

Maka walked down the hall with the nurse, silently wondering what exactly was wrong with her. The nurse stopped in front of a cabinet and a desk full of stuff on it. She pulled out a pen from the holder and turned around toward Maka. "Maka, please take your shoes off and step on the scale." She did as she was told and stepped on to the scale. This was always one of the worst parts of a checkup. If she had gained weight, then her mood would be in the dumpster for the rest of the day. The numbers didn't pass her expected weight. In fact, it was a few pounds below. Sweet! "Now, please turn around so I can check your height." She turned and waited for the nurse to check and record the results. After that was over, they walked into a room and Maka sat on the bed that was lined with a paper-like material. "The doctor will be with you in just a moment, sweetie." The nurse smiled and closed the door for privacy.

Waiting was _the_ worst part of the whole checkup process. This checkup was very different from others, seeing as her body hasn't been in the best shape for an entire month. The doctor finally came in, with her lab coat and stethoscope around her neck. She smiled at Maka and greeted her.

"Hello there, Maka. Why have you come to see me today?" She adjusted her thick rimmed glasses and attentively looked at Maka.

"I... Well, honestly? I haven't been feeling well for the past couple of weeks. I'm waking up and feeling nauseous or having headaches. I don't think it's something I ate, because my friend and I live in the same apartment and we eat the same things, so it can't be that. But, just recently I've been feeling ill, and I didn't know what to do. So, that's why I came here." She fiddled with her hands and tried to sit as straight as possible on a bed with no back support.

"I see. What kinds of medication have you taken? And has you time of the month come around yet?"

"I've been taking tylenol. And... I missed it this month." Maka looked at her doctor with worried eyes. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, it's usually a problem when you change your diet, have added stress in your life, or have an increased amount of sexual activity in your life." Maka's face froze at the last part she mentioned. "Does any of this reflect what's been going on in your life?" She adjusted her glasses again.

The silence hung in the air for a few seconds, and Maka was lost for words. She felt a little embarrassed at what her doctor said, but she had to tell her the truth. It's no use trying to hide what was so obvious, so she gave in to the pressure. "Um... I have been having... sex...recently."

"And did you use protection every time you had intercourse?"

"I... yeah." Maka was a little on edge with her doctor's questions and she didn't know whether to feel confused or scared for her next question.

"OK. I believe you, but just to be on the safe side why don't we have you take a pregnancy test? It's really simple." She continued her instructions and gave the little cup to Maka. She left to go to the bathroom across the hall. Two minutes later, Maka came out with a filled cup in her hands and an anxious-looking face on. She was worried about the results. Would she be happy if she found out that she was pregnant? Would Soul be happy about it? What were they going to do?

"Here you go, sensei." She handed it to her doctor and she grabbed it and put it on the counter.

"Thank you very much, dear. I'm going to step out for just a bit. I need to fill in some paperwork. I'll be back in a little while." She smiled and made her way out the door, making sure to close it after she walked through the doorway. Maka was still silent. She looked over to the computer monitor every ten seconds to see when the results would show. But she quickly decided to stop worrying about it. Maybe if she thought about it less, it would take her mind off of it and make her feel less stressed. So, she grabbed her cellphone and went online to check her email. This only took about two minutes and the doctor still wasn't back. She put her cellphone away and jumped off the bed to survey the room. There was a computer and stool for the doctor, a sink, complete with soap paper towels and hand sanitizer, then she came across a jar full of tongue depressors. They reminded her of popsicle sticks, and she suddenly had a craving for them. Someone grabbed the handle on the door, and Maka's heart skipped a beat. She quickly jumped back onto the bed before the person behind the door could fully open it. The person was her doctor, and she walked in the room with a paper in her hand. She looked at Maka with serious eyes and told her the news.

"Congratulations, Maka! You're pregnant!" Her doctor had a wide smile on and she looked happy. Maka, on the other hand, was completely and utterly shocked. Her mouth dropped and her eyes were open wide.

_Oh my gosh._ Was all Maka could think at the moment. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad. So, she went with shocked. The doctor looked at her and continued to smile. But, all Maka could do was keep her mouth agape.

"Maka? Maka, are you alright?" Her doctor dropped her smiled and tried to bring Maka back to reality. She waved her hand in front of her, but she still wasn't responding. "Maka, snap out of it!" She clapped her hands in front of Maka's face. She finally jolted out of her daydream and blinked her eyes a couple of times, then directed her attention to her doctor.

"I... what did you just say?" Maka asked her.

"I said you're pregnant, Maka."

And that's when it hit her. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. But, she forced herself to say something. "So... what do I do now?"

"Well, there are a couple of things I can think of. One, tell your partner that he's just become a daddy. And two, start telling your family and friends the good news!" Her optimism never ceased to exist.

"Oh gosh..." The panic started to settle in. "You see... I wasn't planning on becoming pregnant..." Maka's whole demeanor became very nervous and rigid.

"Ah... Now I understand why you're not so pleased with the results." She sweat dropped. "Well, I suppose there's always the choice of... abortion, if you would like."

Maka looked down at her feet and thought about it for a minute. "I definitely don't want to have an abortion. But, I have no clue what I would do with this baby after it's born." She sighed and tried not to cry.

"Well, there is the chance of putting the baby up for adoption. But, we can get into that later. Right now, I want you to focus on your health and..." The doctor's words were fading from Maka's conscience. All she could think about was, "What was Soul going to say when she told him?" She didn't want to upset him with the sudden news, but she had no choice but to tell him.

_What would Papa say about this? And everyone else for that matter. They must think I'm just like Mama. _She kept replaying the questions over and over in her head.

"...and if you have any questions just call me and I will be happy to answer them." Maka's doctor stood there, trying to gauge Maka's feelings on the matter.

"Thank you, sensei. I will definitely be calling you in the future. For now, I have to figure out how to tell Soul that I'm pregnant." The horror music was on loop in her mind. "I'll be leaving now."

"OK, Maka. It's a good thing you came in and found out sooner than later. I'll be hearing from you soon. Have a nice day."

Maka walked out of the room, down the hallway, and outside to the waiting room. Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki were right where she left them and they instantly sparked up when they saw her.

"Maka! Are you OK? Did they prescribe any medicine for you?" Tsubaki walked up to her.

"Yeah, tell us what happened!" Black Star said, er, shouted at Maka.

Soul just stood there, waiting for the news. He wasn't looking happy, but he looked relieved when Maka walked out of the door.

"Guys... I..." She hesitated to say the news. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" Maka grabbed Soul's arm and raced down another hallway.

"Maka, what are you doing?" Soul said, trying to figure out what she was doing.

"I just need to tell you something before everyone else hears about it!" Maka said while still trying to put as much distance between them and Black Star and Tsubaki as much as possible. Sooner or later they found a bench next to the window, and Maka figured that would be the perfect spot for them to talk about the issue. She let go of Soul's arm and looked at him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Soul stood there and stared at Maka in irritation.

"Do you remember... about a month ago when we watched that horror movie together?"

"Yeah, I remember." Soul continued to stare at her.

"Well... do you remember what we did that night?" Maka bit her bottom lip.

Soul smirked. "Tch. Of course I would remember something like that."

"So then you know what happens when two people do... "it" together, right?"

Soul raised his eyebrow in question and looked at Maka funny. "Um... they have wonderful sex together all the time from then on?" Soul said, hoping it was the right answer.

"Soul, be serious!" Maka looked a little irritated at Soul's answer. "I mean... do you know what the consequence is for having... sex?"

". . . I'm not quite understanding what you're trying to say, Maka. Maybe you should just say it already." Soul started tapping his foot in impatience. The seconds were ticking by, and the tension was getting thicker. Just before Soul was going to yell at her, Maka spoke up.

"I'm... I-...er... I'm pre-" She stuttered and tried to get her breathing in check. "I'm pregnant."

The words echoed in Soul's head and he tried to process what Maka had just said. When it finally hit him, he hid his eyes behind his bangs. Maka was panicking because he wasn't saying anything. He slowly walked to Maka until he was right in front of her, eyes still hidden. Their faces were so close that Maka could feel his breath tickling her nose. When Soul looked up, his features were written with... happiness? Maka was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Maka... I couldn't be more happier about this." He smiled down at her. "Does this mean I get to be a dad?" Tears were falling down Maka's face at his confession. She was expecting to be shocked by his response, but not in a good way. It made her feel lighter than air at that moment. She smiled with him laughed a little. He wiped the tears from her face and caressed her cheek. "I can't believe this is really happening to us." Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and kissed her with all the passion he had for her. He picked her up and spun her in a circle before putting her back on the ground and coming up for air.

"I knew I picked the right man." Maka stepped back from Soul and entwined their hands together as they walked down the hall.

**+_+_+_+_+_The End_+_+_+_+_+**

Soooo, what did you guys think about this one?


	5. 077: Test

Heh... heh... I think you're going to like this one. Because I do. Haha. Sorry that it's so short. **Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Yep... I don't own them.

* * *

077. Test

Soul and Maka were walking down the streets of Death City, having just finished school, they thought it would be nice to hang out at the nearest ice cream shop seeing as it was a Friday afternoon. It was a regular sunny day in Nevada. The sun was shining (more like breathing) down on everyone, the skies were blue with puffy, white clouds, and the breeze was dry. When Soul and Maka reached the ice cream shop, there were already a couple of groups from Shibusen Academy who had the same idea as both of them. They grabbed the nearest table and sat down, looking at the menus already placed on the table. A few minutes later, the waitress came by.

"Hello, my name is Tori and I'll be your server to day. Can I get you two any drinks to start?" She seductively smiled at Soul and brought out her pad and pen.

"Sure, I'll have a pepsi." Soul casually looked up at the waitress. "And a water as well."

"And I'll just have a water. Thank you." Maka kept it short and simple by shoo-ing away the waitress that seemed to have a liking for Soul. She was a little irked by their waitress' attitude towards Soul. But, he didn't do anything wrong...so far.

"Oi, what time did you say Black Star and Tsubaki would be here?" Soul looked up at Maka and lifted one eyebrow up in question.

Maka checked her watch. It read '3:23pm'. "Well, they said they'd be here as soon as possible. But, knowing Black Star, he'll want to make an entrance when the crowds are bigger." She sighed, knowing that he was such an embarrassment to have around. It was a complete mystery as to why Tsubaki could _still_ be able to tolerate Black Star. Soul just grunted in response and went back to daydreaming. All he could think about was the weekend, and what better things he could do more often than his homework. But of course, Maka would scold him and he would have to finish it anyways. Maka also had her head in the clouds today. She was thinking about the new t-shirt coming out at Death City and Co. (DCC for short). But, after paying rent and saving money for groceries, they were strapped for cash this month. Oh well. It would just have to wait for next month. Or perhaps her birthday. The waitress finally came back with two waters and pepsi. She made sure to bend over so that Soul could see her -ahem- well endowed chest. He payed no mind to her seductress acts and politely thanked her for the drinks. Their waitress got the hint and, not so kindly, slid Maka's drink onto the table.

"So, have you decided what to order yet?" She asked impatiently.

Maka gave Soul the "wow, what a bitch" look and opened her mouth to ask him a question. "Do you think it'll be fine if we order ahead of them, Soul?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Besides, Black Star will probably eat 10 bowls of ice cream before we finish ours." Soul chuckled at his comment.

Maka smiled and then turned her attention to Tori, the waitress. "I will have one scoop of caramel delight without nuts in a chocolate waffle cone, please." She looked at Soul and waited for him to order.

"Uhh... Well, I guess I'll have two scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough in a regular cone." He smiled at the waitress and she stomped her way back to the kitchen to get their orders in. Soul put the menus back on the end of the table. Just then he heard the door swing open and the loudest boy to ever walk the planet.

"YAHOO! IT'S ME, THE GREAT BLACK STAR. FEEL HONORED THAT YOU HAVE BEEN GRACED BY MY PRESCENCE TODAY!" He stood in front of the doorway and posed. Everyone looked at him for a few seconds as Tsubaki walked in behind him and rolled out apology after apology to everyone who was in the ice cream shop. After the show was over, everyone went back to their business like nothing ever happened.

"Hi, Soul. Hi, Maka." Tsubaki walked up to the table and waived at them.

"Hey, guys! What's up? Has life been boring with me around?" Black Star ran up to where Tsubaki was standing and put on his great big grin.

"Yeah. It's been really boring." Soul got up and high-five's Black Star. "Why don't I change seats and sit with Maka, so you two can sit together?" Soul didn't wait for their response and immediately switched seats on the opposite side of the table. Just as they all sat down, their waitress, Tori, came back to the table with their orders.

"Here ya go. One caramel delight without nuts, and one chocolate chip cookie dough. I see we have more people on the table. What can I get you two?" She looked down at them and waited for their responses.

"I'll have four bowls of banana splits, and five bowls of brownie batter ice cream!" Black Star said- er, shouted at the waitress.

"Um... I will just have a small vanilla ice cream in a cup. Thank you." The waitress left once again to the kitchen to put their orders in.

Soul and Maka started eating their ice creams separately. Black Star and Tsubaki were having a conversation about whether or not Black Star had achieved Godliness. According to both, he has achieved it. Maka wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying. She was too preoccupied with how wonderful her ice cream tasted. Soul also looked like he was enjoying his ice cream. When Maka turned to look at Soul he looked back at her. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before one of them broke the silence.

"So, how does yours taste?" Soul grabbed his pepsi and started sipping on it.

"It's good. I like caramel, so it suits me." She grabbed another spoonful and swallowed it down. She turned her attention back to Soul and that's when he saw it. A little dot of ice cream on the corner of her mouth. He couldn't just _not_ tell her that there was ice cream on her face...

"Do you mind if I try some?" He questioned.

"Sure, go ahead and have some." She smiled, when all of a sudden Soul leaned in and plainly kissed her on the lips, slightly sticking his tongue out to wipe away any remnants of the ice cream on her face. Maka was shocked and couldn't think straight for a couple of seconds. Black Star and Tsubaki had also noticed this and sat there, gawking at what just happened between their friends.

"Mmm. I think I like caramel." He smirked and went back to his ice cream.

* * *

What'd you think? I got the idea from my screensaver. It's Ben&Jerry's. LOL. Please review! Thanks!


	6. 023: Cat

Announcement: I apologize for not writing anything these past two weeks. I was preoccupied with tons of stuff going on. You know, it's summer... So, beach of course! ^^ I know this won't make up for my absence, but hopefully you'll enjoy a little of it...

You know, out of all the stories I've ever written, I do believe I've never put Blair in any of them... Well, I guess it's about time I do! And what an appropriate them I've chosen for her, too!

Disclaimer: -sadface-

23. Cat

Maka was pissed to say the least. Her attitude was perfectly fine when she woke up. In fact, she felt that it was going to be a very productive day, since it was Saturday and she and Soul were going to clean the house so they could move their new 42" flat screen TV into the living room. But all it took was one little thing to set her off. And that little thing just happened to crawl on four legs and wear a tall, purple witch hat.

_Earlier that morning_

"BLAIR! Ahh!" Soul's face was bombarded by two very supple melons belonging to a young seductress. His nose became a fountain of blood, as it constantly flowed out.

Maka had heard it from the kitchen. And as soon as she did, she grabbed the closest thing that was near her (a book), opened Soul's door and threw the book at Soul. "Soul, how dare you do such a thing!"

"Uhhh. Not cool." Soul gripped his head in pain. He was such a pervert and he knew it. Blair loved taking advantage of Soul because she was quite the prankster, and she loved getting Soul all riled up so early in the morning.

"Soul, don't you want to _play_ with me?" Blair's tone was quite convincing. But not enough to fool Soul. He leaned back up tried to push Blair away from him. A puff of smoke clouded the room and out came Blair in her cat form. She jumped off the bed and pranced to the kitchen for some food.

"I hate waking up like this. Now Maka will always think of me as a pervert." Soul slapped himself on the forehead.

"That's because you _are_ a pervert, Soul." Maka said from the doorway. "Now get up and eat some breakfast. We have to clean the room today, remember?" She stomped down the hallway, in a really bad mood.

"Well, maybe I would've remembered if you hadn't bashed my skull in so many times!" Soul shouted from the edge of his bed. He was thoroughly irritated.

_Back in the present_

Soul and Maka were cleaning the living room in silence. The incident that occurred was still fresh in their minds and both were mad because of what happened. Soul was moving the furniture around and Maka was cleaning certain parts of the living room. She stopped her motions and mumbled something. Soul couldn't quite hear was she said, so he turned around and asked.

"Maka, what did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything, Soul." Maka still sounded a little irritated from this morning.

"No, you said something." Soul was pushing it.

"All I said was that I hate that _damn cat_ and I wish she would find a different place to live, that's all." She quickly went back to her work, trying to forget what happened this morning. Soul winced at her tone of voice. Obviously the memory from this morning was still bothering her. He tried not to let that get him down and continue to clean the living room. After two hours of constantly moving things around, they finally made the perfect space for their new TV and stereo system. The space would've been made faster, but Maka kept insisting that they just clean the whole living room instead of just making space for the TV.

"Alright. The delivery guys should be here soon. I guess we'll just... wait around. DON'T do anything perverted while I'm in my room, Soul." Apparently, Maka still wasn't going to let it go.

"Mm." Soul nodded in response and watched her walk down the hall. _She is in such a bad mood. More than usual. It wasn't like her to be irritated from that one incident for so long._ Soul continued to think of more reasons as to why Maka was still mad. _Maybe something bad happened earlier this morning. Did I forget something?I'm pretty sure it's not her birthday... Does she have her period-_ "Ew. That's so uncool to think about." Soul blocked out his thoughts by grabbing his mp3 player and listening to some jazz music.

One hour later, there was a knock on the door. Soul was still listening to his music. Maka came out of her room to find him nodding his head to the beat. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. He noticed it and gave her a 'what's was that for?' look. She opened the door and greeted the delivery guys outside. Soul noticed them and pulled his earphones out. He put them down on the coffee table and walked towards the door.

"Hi. The TV goes right there on that wall." Maka pointed at the empty space on the wall next to the sound system. They walked to the wall and started pulling out their tools. After a minute of measuring the wall, they began installing the TV. Maka continued to watch them like a hawk, while Soul went back to listening to his music. It took them forty-five minutes to get the thing on the wall and hooked up to the cable. But, when it turned on it was beautiful. Maka thanked them for their time and closed the door. Soul was _still _sitting on the couch, except now he was watching shows on their brand new TV. Maka looked at him, still irritated from this morning.

"You know, Soul... You should do something more productive with your life." Maka gave him a sour look.

"He looked up at Maka and looked a little irked. "Maka, what is your problem? Why are you so angry at me?"

"You should know why I'm angry, Soul! It's all your fault, anyways!" She balled her hands into fists and yelled at him.

"If you're talking about the incident that happened this morning, then I'm not going to apologize for that. It wasn't my fault, Maka! Blair is the one that always jumps me! I can't control what she's doing to me!"

"And why shouldn't you be responsible for the... "things" that happen to your body?" Maka yelled at Soul. She was getting more and more annoyed at him.

"Maka, I'm a guy for Death's sake! There are just some things I cannot control. And if you don't like her living here, why don't you just tell her to move out?" Soul yelled back at her with as much force and attitude as Maka had.

She stood there and thought about it for a moment. Slowly thinking about what Soul had just said. She crossed her arms and looked up in wonder. Then she tapped her foot on the floor and grabbed her chin to think about it some more. "Hmm... maybe you're right, Soul." Maka's arms returned to her sides in a calm manner. She didn't look mad anymore. Which was a good sign.

"Maybe you should think about these things before you go blaming me all the time." Soul sighed.

"Just because I said you were right, doesn't mean you were right about _everything_." She gave Soul the death glare. "I'm not going to forgive you so easily for this one, Soul." She blew out a large breath of hot air and marched down the hallway to her room, slamming the door shut for the night.

Soul sighed again that night and looked at the hallway. "Girls. I never understand them." He scratched his head. "I guess that means I have the TV all to myself tonight." He smirked and once again took his place on the couch to lounge there for the rest of the night.

The End! Sorry if it wasn't a great chapter. Honestly, I lose my inspiration way too early in my stories. And then I have these sucky endings for you guys. I'm sorry.


	7. 007: Heaven

Another short update because I wanted to get one more out since I hadn't update in such a long time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **-cries- **Don't you just hate it when you realize that you don't own something you wished you could own?

* * *

007. Heaven

"Maka. Do you believe that we're all going to Heaven when we die?" Soul looked up at her from across the coffee table. Maka was reading a book, as usual. She marked the spot where she left off, and looked up at Soul.

"Of course not. Our bodies will decompose and fuse with the matter around us, creating compost for the next living thing." She stated matter-of-factly.

That wasn't exactly the answer Soul was looking for. He knew that Maka was such a practical person, but really? She couldn't come up with something more creative? "You don't even believe in Heaven just a little bit?" Soul looked at her.

"No. Why would I believe in something like that? I mean, it's just a made-up story that our ancestors created just to make us feel better about death. They didn't want us to think of death as something negative, which is exactly what it is. It's the end of our lives, and there's nothing we can do to stop it from coming." She closed her book and sighed. Soul refused to believe that answer, so he asked her another question.

"OK, so let's just say that I were to die right now. Everyone would mourn over my death, and be in total shock over the whole thing. But, overall, people want to believe that their spirits will live on and hopefully go to a better place, right?" He tried to convince Maka to side with him.

"I just don't see the logic behind your reasoning. After the person is gone, there's no need to think about the person anymore. Perhaps a lingering thought will pop into their heads, but they won't wish for someone to go to a better place when they just died. It doesn't make sense." Maka was still firm in her belief. It almost killed Soul _not_ to go over there and strangle some sense into her.

"So you've never, not once in your entire life, thought about the afterlife and what it would be like?" Soul's voice was getting agitated from Maka's stubbornness.

"Of course not. When I think about death, everything becomes black in my head, and I feel like I could never comprehend what it feels like to be dead. That's when I come to the conclusion that if I cannot feel anything anymore, then I must be dead. But, I probably couldn't even have that thought because I wouldn't know that death had hit me. This is why people don't understand how it feels to die. Because no one's ever lived through death."

_Well, when you put it that way, it totally makes sense_. Soul's commentary went off in his head. But he still couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his meister's mouth. They were so... emotionless and a little tainted. He was at a loss for words because of what Maka said. It was still hard for him to believe that Maka didn't believe in Heaven.

"Do you believe in Hell?" Soul once again tried to push his beliefs onto Maka.

"No, Soul. I don't believe in these stupid fairytales. Like I said, they're just made up stories." Maka got up from her seat and turned toward Soul. "Why are you asking me this, anyways?"

"Um... I don't really know. I guess I was just wanted your opinion on the subject." Soul did a noncommittal shrugged.

"Soul, you're so weird." With that said, Maka left the room to let Soul think about the conversation in silence.

* * *

Just for the record, I do believe in Heaven and Hell. I don't stick my beliefs to one religion. I believe in a lot of things.

Please review!


	8. 016: Questioning

Hello, everyone. I know, it's been so long since I've last updated. I've just been trying to enjoy summer before I start school again. Ugh. So not ready for it yet. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own them.

* * *

16. Questioning

"Maka." Soul called to her from the couch.

"What is it, Soul?" She sounded like she was busy. Or maybe just reading a book. Maka walked down the hallway and turned her attention to Soul.

"Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"It's called 21 questions. You think of something, and I only have 21 chances to ask you what it is you're thinking. If I get it right, then I'm the winner."

"And if you don't get it right?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Then, I lose. Duh." Soul rolled his eyes at his meister's stupid question.

Maka stood there for a couple seconds, weighing the pros and cons of this game. Then she turned to Soul and smiled. "Alright, it sounds simple enough. Should I start thinking of something now?" Soul nodded his head in response and Maka put her fingers under her chin and started to think of something. "OK, I've got something. Ask away." She sat down next to Soul.

"Are you thinking of a person?"

"Yes."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Are they a male?"

"No."

"Is this person incredibly shy and introverted?"

"Yes."

"Does this person have long, black hair?"

"Yes."

"Is it Tsubaki?"

"...yes. That didn't take you very long."

"Then maybe you shouldn't pick something so obvious." Soul crossed his arms and leaned into the couch. He grunted, and sat back up. "OK, now it's your turn to guess."

Maka looked at Soul and tried to analyze what he was thinking. "Is it a person?"

"Yeah."

"Are they famous?"

"...sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"They're... famous in their own special way. How about that?"

"Fine." She looked up and continued to think. "Do I personally know this person?"

"Yes."

Maka began thinking of all the people she knew who were "sort of" famous. "Is this person Shinigami-sama?"

"...no. Why would you think that?"

"Because you said they're somewhat famous, and he is someone who single-handedly killed Asura, saved this town, and now owns a school in Death City. I believe that qualifies as 'somewhat famous', don't you agree?"

If that was part of your 21 questions, then you just wasted a question."

Maka sighed. "OK, I'll continue the questions." She paused, trying to think of anyone else. "Is it a female?"

"No."

"Is it a male?"

"Yes."

"Black Star?"

"Definitely not. He doesn't even qualify as 'somewhat famous', let alone famous. Even though he continues to preach about surpassing the gods."

"Ugh. This is a really long game, Soul."

"Well, you're obviously not thinking very hard. It's so easy to see. Just think."

"I'm trying!" She crossed her arms in frustration. There was no one she personally knew that was famous. "Okay, is this guy our age?"

"Yes, he is."

"Does he have a car?"

"Umm... yes, and no."

"Yes AND no? That doesn't make sense, Soul."

"He has a... mode of transportation."

Now Maka was really thinking about anyone she knew that had a 'mode of transportation' and was a guy she personally knew. Nothing was coming to mind, until... "Please don't tell me it's you?"

Soul smirked and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "C'mon. How could you not get that?"

"Soul, you are not even close to famous. And talk about hypocrisy. You told me not to pick someone so obvious, yet you clearly did."

"Except it wasn't obvious to you, was it?"

Maka closed her eyes and sighed at Soul. He could be such a punk sometimes. "Okay, that was a really fun game. Can I get back to my reading now?" The sarcasm was just dripping off of her words.

"No, just one more game. And because I'm so nice, I'll give you a hint this time." He smirked at her.

"The hint is: living room... and, go."

Maka gave Soul a funny look and tried to figure out what he meant. "Do you mean our living room?"

"Yes."

"Is there... something in the living room?"

"Yes."

"Furniture?"

"No."

"Um... something you want me to do?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Do you want me to find something for you in the living room?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Soul! Did you destroy something and now you're trying to cover it up with this silly game?"

"No, no! I'm not that stupid. Just keep guessing."

"Uh, OK... is this something big or small?"

"It's very small."

"Is it on my half or your half of the living room?"

"Your half."

Maka got up from her seat and started to look around the furniture and TV.

"You know, you can ask me questions while looking for it."

"Oh, right. Is it hidden behind something?"

"Yep."

"The DVDs?"

"No."

"TV?"

"Nope."

"Lamp?"

"No."

"Table?"

"Sorry, no."

"Ugh, this is getting frustrating. It's something small, and it's hidden. It could be anywhere in my half of the living room... could you give me another hint?"

Soul thought about it for a second. "I suppose so... It's near me, but on your half of the living room."

Maka walked back to the couch and dug her hand between the folds. She ran her hand through until she abruptly stopped and tried to bring something out. When it was in plain sight, she noticed that it was a small cloth-like box. "Soul, is this it?" She outstretched her hand to show it to him.

"Yep, that's it. You won. Go ahead and open it."

Maka sat down next to Soul and brought the box to eye level. She examined the box first, making sure that there was no booby trap on it. When she felt that it was safe, she opened the box. Maka gasped and her eyes grew wide.

"Heh. I was hoping you'd like it. I've been looking for something like that for a long time. I know you don't like fancy things very much, so I thought I'd get you something simple. You know, something you." He stopped talking to grabbed the box out of Maka's grasp. He pulled out the object and got up from his seat to kneel down.

"Maka... I know I can be a really uncool guy at times, and sometimes you don't speak to me for hours. But, after fighting so many battles with you and finally becoming a death scythe, there's just one thing that makes me feel whole; Makes me know that everything is going to be alright. That something is you. And, I was hoping that you'd feel the exact same way about me." He slowly breathed in and out. "Maka... will you marry me?"

She leaned into the couch and tried to comprehend what had just happened. "Oh my gosh, Soul." She put her hand on her chest to stop her heart from beating so hard. "Yes. Yes, I will." She gave Soul the biggest smile and crashed into him with a big hug. Within a matter of seconds, Soul went from being totally childish to completely handsome. And she was never going to forget this. "Soul, you always surprise me with gifts, gestures, or even just being there for me. But now, you've made me so incredibly happy to be with you. I love you, Soul." She smiled and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Soul smiled into the kiss and just knew that they were going to have a wonderful life together.

* * *

Ta Da! How was that? Surprised? I sure was. I didn't expect this to happen, until my own hands just started forming words and voila! An idea came to mind. What did you think of it?


	9. 002: Love

Hi there. I'm in the process of writing another chappie for this collection of stories. I actually started the other one before I made this one, but this one made me really think. Haha. The irony behind that sentence is that I got this idea off the website makesmethink(dot)com. I hope you enjoy this story as I enjoyed coming up with this story. To me, this website gives me inspiration. And, I hope it helps y'all think twice about everything that happens in your lives.

Disclaimer: The idea belongs to whomever shared their story on the website. And the characters do not belong to me.

* * *

002. Love

There were many things in live that made me happy. Sure, I had great friends. But, my meister made life worth living for. And it makes me think that I have nothing to complain about. My family is just a memory to me as I live and breath each day with my new life. I'm surrounded by people who care for me just because they know the real me. And, that makes me happy. Regardless of whatever makes me unhappy, I'm still grateful for all that I have.

So when Maka came to me one night, talking about how she felt loved every time her boyfriend would do things for her, I would smirk and cooly lean back into my chair listening to her ramble on about this wonderful guy. I felt happy, because she was happy. I was glad that I could make her happy, just by listening to what she was saying to me.

Then she paused and took a deep breath. I didn't know what she was going to say, and that made me a little nervous. She continued to talk and then asked me what she should do about her relationship with this guy. The truth is, there were plenty of things I wanted to tell her. I wanted to say "break up with him and fall in love with me" or "maybe he isn't the right guy for you." By saying those words, I could have created a relationship beyond meister and weapon. We could have been in an ideal world together. Because I know I would've treated her right. But, I knew that I would only be lying to myself. And most of all, I would be lying to the one person that I've ever loved for the past five years.

I told Maka to stay with him because he makes her happy, and that's all I could ever ask from her.

* * *

For those of you who want to read this MMT I read online, here it is:

"Today, the girl I have had a crush on for the last five years (one of my best friends) asked me for relationship advice and I told her to stay with her boyfriend because I know he takes good care of her and makes her happy. MMT" -kenzie

I hope you enjoyed reading this short, short read. Please tell me what you think.


	10. 011: Memory

Author's Notes: Hi, guys! I know… I haven't updated in forever. And, now that I'm updating it's so short? Yes… you have the right to be mad at me! But, I hope this semi-fluffy fic will make up for some of my absence.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Sad face…

* * *

Maka was sitting at her desk, typing something up for school on her newly bought laptop. It was a Christmas gift from her papa. He gave it to her in hopes that she would forget all about what happened between him and mama. But, that was definitely not going to happen. Although she accepted the gift, her hatred still burned with a passion in her heart. Throughout all these years of hating her papa, that was not going to change anytime soon. But, the gift was a very nice gesture nonetheless. Her mind was occupied on the paper that was due in Stein's class in two weeks. She decided to start it –and hopefully finish it- tonight in hopes that this would ease her workload a bit. Soul wasn't home, as he was hanging out with Black Star and Kid. She was actually glad for once that Soul wasn't there to distract her from schoolwork. It always seems as if he couldn't keep himself busy for more than ten minutes at a time. Especially when there was a paper due in the near future. Glad to be free of distractions, Maka stopped and decided to take a five-minute break to stretch and get something to snack on. When she reached the kitchen, a shiver ran down her spine.

"Brr. It must be winter if it's cold in the apartment. I better turn the heat on before Soul gets home so he is nice and warm when he gets back." She thought out loud to herself. Grabbing the first available thing in the fridge, she put it on the counter and then took out a can of Death Juice. Maka put the food in the microwave and leaned against the counter, waiting for the food to heat up. As she was waiting, Maka walked over to the thermostat and raised the temperature to a nice, comfortable temperature. Then she walked back to the microwave.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Time's up!" Maka opened the microwave and took out the hot place filled with leftovers from last night. She brought it back to her room where she placed everything on her desk. She took a bite of her food and then returned her attention back to the paper she started. It seemed as if this paper was going to be a cinch to write. Dr. Stein always assigned the silliest things for class. It usually involved a lab write up about the previous dissection they did in class.

Maka shuddered at the thought.

It always made her uncomfortable to dissect anything in class. Usually, Soul would take leadership at that point and do everything for her. Now that she thought about it, that was the only time Soul was actually active in class. Regardless, she hated it. And she was pretty sure she wasn't the only one in class who didn't appreciate the class work.

It was almost 12 in the morning when Maka heard the front door creak open. It was probably Soul, trying to sneak his way in without being noticed.

"Boy, is he going to get an ear full from me…" Maka stopped her typing and opened her door. There was Soul on the other side of the hallway, looking at her like a criminal being caught red-handed. "Soul, what are you doing home so late? I told you to call me if you don't get home before 10." She crossed her arms and looked at Soul.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I was hanging out with Black Star and we just kinda lost track of time…" Soul scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner.

All Maka could do was sigh and go back to her room. But as soon as she looked out the window, she noticed something falling outside the window. It was a flurry of white matter being blown in the wind. Her eyes widened and she instantly put a smile on.

"Soul, look outside!" Maka ran to her window and unlocked it from its secure position.

Soul's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he walked down the hall. When he looked in her room, he too, noticed the weather coming down from the sky. "Maka…. So uncool. It's just a little bit of snow." He shrugged her off and leaned against her doorframe to stare at Maka gawking at the falling crystals.

"Soul, how can you just stand there and not appreciate the snow?" Maka was still gazing out her window and tried to catch some of the snow coming down.

"It's just snow, Maka. That's it. It comes every year."

"No… You're wrong, Soul. It's not just snow. It's… it's magic." She turned back to face Soul and she smiled at him. "There's something about the snow that brings people together. I don't know how, but it creates this feeling in everyone that just makes them want to smile and laugh." She continued to smile. Maka had a look of longing in her eyes. As if she was happy, but not happy.

Soul still wasn't buying any of it. It's not like the snow was any good. It made people miserable. He of all people knows that nothing good comes out of snow. Nothing. "Maka, there's nothing great about the snow. It just piles up in the driveway and sits there doing absolutely nothing." He gave her a know-it-all look.

Maka gave Soul a shocked look. "I can't believe you don't like snow, Soul." She looked very hurt by his statement. "You'd think with your cold attitude that you'd also gravitate to something your temperature." She sarcastically noted. He scowled and rolled his eyes at her.

"No matter what you'll say, I'll still hate the snow. Period." He wasn't going to budge anytime soon.

That's when Maka had a great idea. The look on her face made it completely obvious. She furiously nodded her head in response and grabbed her coat and keys. Soul pushed off the doorframe and walked back to the front door. Maka stormed down the hall and looped her arm around Soul's. "Let's go!" She shouted and opened the front door.

"Where are we-"

"The snow, of course!" Maka didn't give Soul enough time to protest as they ran downstairs and into the streets of Death City. The snow was falling in very thick clumps and sticking to every single open surface. The streets and walkways were slowly turning white, along with the cars, bikes and lamps lining the streets. It was truly going to be a white Christmas. Maka was running around with her hands in the air, trying to eat the snow that was falling from the sky. Soul was standing on the street with his arms crossed, acting cool. He was staring at Maka, who was now picking up the snow and balling it in her hands. After a few seconds she put the ball down to warm her hands up before picking it up and reshaping it. Soul rolled his eyes at her, thinking how stupid she was for not bringing gloves with her.

"Soul, what are you doing? This is a happy moment! Don't just stand there." Maka tries to convince Soul to join her.

"Oi, Maka. This is so uncool." He walks to the edge of the sidewalk and balances himself atop the rim. "What's so great about the snow, anyways?" He grumbles to himself. But, apparently Maka heard because she looked up and gave him the stink eye.

"Soul, you're always such a party pooper. Haven't you ever had one good memory in the snow?"

He shakes his head and gives her a 'you're ridiculous' look. "So what kind of memory do you have that's so great?" Soul slouches and puts his hands in his pockets to warm them up.

Maka stopped fidgeting with the ball and turned to Soul. She had a playful smile on her face as she remembered all the good times that were in the past. It seemed like such a long time ago that she could barely remember what it was like to feel that way. But, as soon as the snow came falling down, all of her memories rushed into her head in an instant. She walked over to Soul and stood right in front of him.

"When I was a little girl, my mama and papa used to take me to the mountains and we'd stay in a cabin for a weekend. I had the greatest times with them up there. It was before all the drama started and we were still considered a family." Maka played with the snow in her hands. "While we were there, we had no contact to the outside world, so it was nice. Mama and papa didn't have any missions to go on, the cabin was a secluded place, and there was no one to bother us. We usually went around early December, so it wasn't like there was any snow. It was just really cold up there. But, one year we didn't have time to go during early December. Instead, we had to postpone it to early January. One morning, I woke up and I saw snow falling from the sky. I jumped out of bed, woke up both mama and papa and we went outside to play in the snow for what seemed like hours. It was probably one of my greatest memories of childhood that I can remember." She looked up into the sky and faintly smiled. "Ever since then, I've loved the snow and its magical powers. It will always remind me of happy times…" She closed her eyes, trying to envision how it felt when she was younger. "But, as usual, happy times must come to an end."

Soul was speechless. He looked at Maka and didn't know what to do or what to say. He waited for a few seconds, then stood right next to Maka and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and then smiled at him. They stood like that for a few minutes, just resting in each other's warmth.

"Maka… it's good to hear that you have great memories with your parents, even though you are always bashing your father." He continued to stare forward into the streets, not making eye contact with Maka. She smiled and nudged Soul.

"Thanks for coming out here with me tonight. I really appreciate it." Maka looked up and Soul and pecked him on the cheek before turning around and walking back to the apartment. Soul instantly blushed and stood there frozen as a popsicle.

"So not cool for making me blush…" He smirked and trailed behind his meister. "I guess I do have a cool memory of the snow now."

* * *

How was it? You tell me!


	11. 053: Keeping a Secret

So, inspiration comes at the most random times. I walk into the bathroom and on our floor (in the dorms) and I see droplets of blood on the ground, including the mass amounts of paper towels in the trash also filled with blood. I instantly feel really dirty, like I need to take a shower. The keyword there is "dirty," so pay close attention to what I write... not that it's clever or anything.

The characters in this story go to university now...and it's also in first person POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Lame.

It was 5:00pm. Class was finally over. And Soul instantly perked up as soon as we walked out of the classroom. After putting his backpack on, he reached out and grabbed my hand. I continued to walk with a smile on my face and leaned on him as we walked. He squeezed my hand affectionately, which made me smile even brighter. On this dull, overcast day, Soul was the only person who could make me feel like the sun was shining 24 hours a day. That's one of the things I loved about him the most.

We hit the crosswalk and Soul looked at me. "Wanna go to the cafe first to get something to eat and then head back to the dorms?" I nodded and we crossed the street, heading to the cafe.

When we arrived, there was no line -thank goodness- and we grabbed one of the order sheets. I wanted a BLT sandwich, and Soul decided to get a calzini. I never really appreciated Soul's eating habits, but I didn't want to nag him about it, so I often let it slip. After ordering, we went inside to sit down and wait for our orders to be finished. The cafe was a nice little place that was conveniently connected to one of the dorm halls. The walls were a bright off white color, but the lights were dimmed enough to not give anyone a headache. On the walls, there were several paintings of landscapes and people. Then, there was a fireplace, which I thought was very inconveniently placed, seeing as there was a coffee machine directly behind that wall. But, perhaps the fireplace was there before the cafe had been built into the dorm. My favorite part of the room was the collection of instruments on the wall. A saxaphone, trumpet and trombone. They were mounted on the wall like pieces of art. It always made me laugh a little at how odd it looked in the room next to pictures of landscapes. I mean, what was the connection, anyways?

"So, what do you feel like doing tonight?" I asked Soul.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Watch a movie?" He jumped a little in his seat and reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone, which had vibrated.

"Do you ever get the feeling that we're the most boring couple ever?" I asked him, half hoping he wasn't paying attention. I reached for my phone, too, as it vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Tsubaki. Just as I look up, Soul opens his mouth.

"Tsubaki wants to know if it's alright to have Black Star over. Is that OK?"

"Oh, seems we both got the same text. Sure, that sounds like fun. Tell her..." I paused to check the time, which said it was 5:09, "they can come over anytime they want." I smiled and put my phone away. After Soul was done texting, he put his phone back into his pocket.

"And, no, we are not the most boring couple ever." He raised his eyebrow at me. It seems he caught what I said. "Do you recall what happened last night?" He smirked at me. My cheeks were now turning a bright red from his comment.

"Soul!" I covered my face in embarrassment. "Don't say that outloud, people can probably hear us." I hissed at him.

"What? It's not like they haven't done it before." He leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. Even though it's been years since we had first met, he still never got over wanting to be "cool." Looking at him now and comparing him to the past, no one would probably recognize his outward appearance. He finally grew and was now a head taller than I am. His boyish face had turned into a square, manly jaw with his piercing red eyes and signature shark teeth. That wasn't the only part that grew. His body was now much more built thanks to all the soul collecting over the years. His broad chest and toned abs were just a couple of the features I admired the most about him. Of course, his scar had never gone away over the years, nor had it wore away even a little bit. I eventually got over it, and now it makes him look even more studly... I can't believe I just thought that.

Although Soul doesn't like to broadcast it, he knows that I definitely grew up as well. No longer was I the lanky, small-chested school girl in high school anymore. I was a woman, with all the right curves, that knew how to manipulate Soul. Which was such a good tool to use at times...at least, that's what Tsubaki always told me. I never really understood what she was talking about about, until last night.

"What do you think I'm talking about, anyways?" He put his hand under his chin and gave me that know-it-all look.

"Soul, you know what I'm talking about. And, it's embarassing! I don't want the whole world to know about it." I tried to control my voice, even though I know I sounded like a complete fool. "Just keep it a secret, OK?"

"Hmm... Are you talking about that moment where we sat down on your bed, and you curled up next to me, and then I kissed you and after we...stared reading?" He leaned in close and whispered the last part in my ear. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slapped him in the arm.

"Stupid. Don't scare me like that." I rolled my eyes as he chuckled.

"Maka, you're so adorable when you get all flustered." That made me blush even more.

"Calzini and sandwich for order number 565!" The man at the counter yelled and put the food items down.

"Finally." Soul grabbed our food and headed back to the dorms. The winter air felt cold against my face and everytime the wind blew, I retreated behind Soul. When we made it back to the dorms, I was fumbling in my backpack looking for my key. It took me longer than necessary to find it, but I did and opened the door. We both put our bags next to my desk as Soul placed the food on the desk and I slumped into my chair. I sighed and closed my eyes, glad that school was over for today. Soul turned towards me and put both hands on my armrests. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He had a smile on his face, so I smiled back not exactly knowing what his intentions were. I sat up and pecked him on the cheek. The door immediately slammed open, and there was Tsubaki and her boyfriend Black Star.

"YAHOO! It's me, the Great Black Star! You both must feel a lot better now that you have been graced by my prescence." Black Star had a huge grin on his face as he stood in the hallway next to Tsubaki.

"Idiot. Don't kick open the door. If there are any damages in this room, you are paying for it." Soul said, still leaning on my chair. Despite his scoldings, Soul pushed off and walked over to hi-five Black Star and say 'hi' to Tsubaki. I got up and hugged Tsubaki and told them to sit wherever they pleased. Black Star took the futon and Tsubaki snuggled next to him. Soul and I were sitting on my bed. We turned the TV on and started munching on our food. Every now and then we would strike up conversations, but for the most part we sat in silence or were so engrossed in what was on TV. I folded my arms across my body and tried to warm up my arms. Soul noticed and grabbed the blankets on the other end of the bed. He draped it over us and we continued to watch TV.

After a while, we got bored and eventually turned off the TV to talk about what we did all day.

"Right, so we were walking to the library when all of a sudden Ox comes out of nowhere and stops in front of us." Tsubaki was now on the edge of her seat, telling us what had happened to them. "And do you know what he said? He told me that going out with Black Star is the worst mistake I have ever made in my entire life." I widened my eyes at her last sentence.

"I cannot believe he said that to you... what a jerk!" I scoffed. "Well, you know how Ox can be. When he's very stressed, he doesn't know any other way to relieve it than take it out on someone else. I'm sorry he took it out on you." I sighed.

"Oh, no. It's not your fault. I have just never experienced an outburst from Ox before, so it was very shocking." Tsubaki relaxed and leaned back onto Black Star.

"Of course, I didn't let him get away with it. There's no way I'd let ANYONE talk to my girlfriend like that." Black Star interjected. "So, I decked him and he ran away like a little puppy with its tail between its legs." He puffed out his chest as pride was beaming from his features.

"Yes, but because of the fighting, they were rolling all over the place. Especially in the mud." Tsubaki scrunched her noes at that.

"And let me guess, you had to clean up the mess?" Soul asked. All Tsubaki could do was nod as Black Star was completely zoning out everyone, still thinking about his victory.

A chill went down my spine and I shivered. "I hate being dirty like that."

Soul looked down at me and raised an eyebrown in question. "You sure were dirty last night." Soul winked at me. My eyebrows shot up and I slowly sunk into the sheets, hiding my red face.

"Maka... CHOP!" I smashed the massive dictionary into his skull. He cringed and held his head in pain

_END_

Oh, Soul. What a naughty, naughty boy...


	12. 013: Misfortune

Author's Notes: I wrote this for my Writing 224 class. I decided to share it with you all because I feel so strongly for this story. I believe that repetition can make a story into something beautiful. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

When I play you over in my mind, you're talking about this one at band camp, how you and your friends stayed up late one night and talked about boys and how incredibly dumb they are. You turn to me and say, "Well, not you, honey. You're a genius." And you smile at me, trying to reassure me. I smile back and place my palm on your cheek. You lean in to my hand and I feel warm all over.

When I play you over in my mind, you are sitting on the ground and the skateboard is rolling down the street. There is a big cut on your leg with blood leaking from the cut all the way down to the floor. You are not crying, but instead laughing at what you did. You "ate it" coming down the hill and want to remember this by taking a picture of this memory. You tell me to grab your camera from my pocket and take a snapshot. That damn camera. It was always there to remember every thing we did. I pick you up and carry you back to the house and nurse your wound.

When I play you over in my mind, you are complaining that you want Chinese food for dinner, when I specifically said I wanted Japanese food. Twenty minutes later, I hear you come into the door, with Chinese food wafting in the air. I smile and shake my head because I know that you will always win in the end. And that it makes me happy that you are in my life. Because for the first time in my life, I feel like you are the person I live for and want to spend the rest of my life with.

When I play you over in my mind, you're trying to grab something from my pocket, but I turn just in time to pull you in for a hug. I tell you how much I love you, and you whisper back that I'm being silly and overly romantic that night. I slide my hand into my pocket and pull out a velvet box. Your eyes are focused on mine that you don't realize what I'm trying to show you. I kneel down and you look confused, until I present the box to you. Then you cover your mouth in shock and open your big green eyes. I don't remember what I said because everything was a blur that night. All I remember was that you said 'yes'.

When I play you over in my mind, you are picking out flowers for the wedding, and the catering, and the venue, etc. And I can't help but wonder; how do you balance all of these things at once without breaking a sweat? You are becoming a little stressed as the date is getting closer and closer. You are planning to pick up your dress for the final time and make sure everything has gone through.

When I play you over in my mind, you're waking up in the middle of night, trying not to wake me by sliding out of bed. You go into your closet and pull something out. Fifteen minutes later you come out into the bedroom and you are dressed in your wedding gown. The white, the lace, the "sweetheart neckline" and "trumpet style dress", as you called it, was perfectly detailed with "shiny, yet cool stuff" as I like to call it. You stood in front of the mirror for a long time, smiling at your reflection, and thinking of good things, I hope. I was pretending to be asleep, but secretly I was admiring you from under the covers.

When I play you over in my mind, panic spreads across my face. I got a call from the hospital saying that you were in a horrible car accident. There's no time to stall, I go to the hospital and try to see you as soon as possible. The doctors are saying that I can't visit you because "the rules say so." So, I wait in the waiting area for as long as I can remember. It was painful, and nerve wracking waiting for those doctors to come out from the double doors.

When I play you over in my mind, I can see you smiling at me. I remember the first time we met, the first date we had, and the first road trip we took. All of it seems so distant and insignificant at this moment. Then I realize that before someone dies their life flashes before their eyes and I can't help but think you're going to die in there. No, I know better than to think of negative thoughts. So, I get up and pace around the waiting room still waiting for the doctors and nurses to tell me the news. Good or bad.

When I play you over in my mind, I can see your name escape the doctor's lips but I don't hear what he's saying. There are too many scientific words that he's using and I don't understand. All I heard was 'collision' and 'too much blood lost'. When he stopped talking, he looked at me with remorse. He told me to follow him, so I did. I went down those long corridors you see in hospitals, only this one felt like I was walking to my death. The sterile walls were surrounded me, but they only felt like they were suffocating me. When I reached your room, you did not greet me with a smile, or even a wave. No. Your body was covered in a thin sheet with your head poking out. There was no expression on your face, which suddenly brought me back to Earth. I sat there, crying my eyes out for the first time since I was a little boy. The one person that changed me and made me who I am was gone.

When I play you over in my mind, there is only the two of us. I see you and me, smiling at each other. Because we know that we are meant to be with one another forever. We have fought against all odds to be with each other, be it my parents or your damn father. We will always be together. And I'll always remember the memories we shared. There was never a day wasted, nor a minute forgotten that I have and will always love you. Forever.

I love you, Maka. Rest in peace.

Author's notes: Was that depressing? I'm sorry if it did make you depressed, but I hope you at least liked the style I tried out. Please tell me what you think! I love comments and questions!


	13. 008: Innocence

Author's notes: Hello, everyone. I'm so sorry I never update. I honestly cannot come up with excuses because that's not the type of person I am. And, I know this short update won't make up for the longest absence ever, but I still hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Soul Eater.

008. Innocence

_I remember the day I lost my first tooth. My mother told me to wrap it tight in a napkin so that the tooth fairy would come visit me at night and take the tooth back to her family. They needed teeth because that was how they made all of their furniture and houses. They built buildings as tall as ours and decorated them with their special magic that they were granted to use by the fairy queen. She was ruler of all tooth fairies, and quite a gracious one. Her powers were limited to how many teeth were collected. If there was a shortage of teeth, then there was a shortage of magic amongst the fairies. But, my mother reassured me that there was no such thing as a lack of teeth amongst the tooth fairies because there were always kids growing up big and strong and losing baby teeth only to help the fairies when they needed it. _

"It was a great story, when it was told to me from my mother. She would always give me hope for the future, that it may be bright and full of warmth. It helped me to cope when times were hard, and Mama and Papa began fighting every night. But after she left, Papa and I had to fend for ourselves. And that's when the fairytales started to disappear. It's not that I was becoming more depressed; I was just seeing reality from a whole different perspective. I knew that I couldn't rely on those stories to get me through life, and so I took the more practical route and ended up at Shibusen, where I knew I could make a difference in life."

"And that's where I met you, Soul. You, so wonderful, and so perfect. The Soul that makes me laugh when I want to cry. The Soul that gives me his shark-tooth grins when I did something cool. The Soul that has no regrets about our decisions, and our future together. This is the Soul with whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. This is the Soul I know and love. And this is the Soul that I will never forget. The Soul who, as cheesy as this sounds, makes me whole and keeps me going day after day. I can't imagine a day without you. Just like you can't imagine your next breath without me being by your side. We are together for a reason. And, it isn't just because we make a great meister and weapon partner. It's because we love each other, and care for each other. Soul, I would _die_ for you, and you for me. There's so much love inside of me that I cannot express how I truly feel for you without sounding… uncool." Soul smirked at me, and adjusted the blankets that were in his arms.

"I wanted to let you know this before we take on the next challenge of our lives together. I wanted to make it clear that there is no replacement for you, and there never will be. Because, I love you." I reached for his face and cupped his cheek, letting him know that I was there for him.

"Maka… you are so cool." He leaned into my hand. "And I wouldn't want any other girl like I want you. The truth is, the words did not have to be spoken. Because just by looking at you, I know that you love me, and I most certainly love you back. Tenfold." Little grunts could be heard, coming from the blankets.

I looked at them in a strange way, and leaned in closer. I shifted the blankets to get a better look, and there she was. All dolled up in her newest outfit from Aunty Tsubaki and Uncle Black Star. Ammy was opening her eyes from the constant noise between her mother and father. She blinked a couple times before looking up at Soul. I reached out to check on Ammy and made sure her diapers were still OK.

"She's just a little fussy right now, aren't you, sweetie?" Soul smiled down at Ammy and lightly bounced her up and down to soothe her back to sleep.

I smiled up at Soul and signaled for him to put her into the crib. "Let's go." I whispered to him and walked over to the nursery. " I'm hoping we can get some sleep tonight." I glanced down at Ammy and fluffed her blankets a little.

"Yeah, we'll see." Soul wrapped his arm around my shoulders and stared down at me. "Now let's get some sleep. It's been one hell of a day, and I don't know about you, but I need my beauty sleep." He yawned and I shook my head at his comment.

"Yes. Let's go to sleep, and never wake up from this fairytale."

* * *

END! Just a small, innocent confession from Maka. I'm sure you always wanted to know what her mother taught to her when she was little.


	14. 009: Drive

Author's notes: Hi, guys! It's a short one, again. The inspiration for this story actually happened to my friend while I was in the car… haha. You'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater in any way. I just own this story!

"License and registration, please."

Maka looked up at the officer who was standing there behind his dark sunglasses and smug look. She, on the other hand, was squeezing the heck out of the steering wheel with anxiety. Beads of sweat were collecting on her forehead and her thoughts were racing at 100 miles per hour. Which is ironic because that's how fast she was going before she and Soul got into this mess.

"Umm, yes, sir. Wait just a sec." She reached for her bag and papers in the glove compartment. Soul was staring at Maka the whole time. He was quietly observing everything from the passenger's seat. "Here you go, officer." She handed the papers to him and he carefully read the information.

"Are you aware of the reason as to why I pulled you over, miss?"

"Uh-uh-um, no sir."

"Well, you were going 100 in a 65 zone. That is grounds for a revoked license. Do you realize how serious this offense is?" He pulled his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose and raised his bushy eyebrows. His lips were pursed together in disapproval and he had his hands resting on his waist to give emphasis to his words.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, sir. I did not realize how fast I was going. I thought I was going at an acceptable speed the whole time." Her palms gripped the wheel even tighter as sweat was dripping down from her temples.

The officer did not respond to Maka's comment. He looked down at the paperwork presented in front of him. "This clearly states that the car belongs to Death the Kid, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And does this "Kid" know that you are using his car?"

"Yes, sir." A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face.

"Please wait here a moment." The officer walked back to his car.

Maka was starting to become crazy-eyed when Soul stifled a chuckle. She darted a glare at him and put on a scowl.

"Soul, don't you say a word." Her tone was not playing around. She was now in full panic mode with her palms sweating like crazy. Her thoughts were racing like crazy. This trip was supposed to be the night they will never forget. And now they definitely won't forget it.

_I just know I'm going to get a ticket. I shouldn't have been driving in the first place. _Maka bit her lip in frustration.

"Yeah, I won't." He shifted in his seat. "But you have to admit this is pretty funny. Tiny-tits has finally tainted her perfect record." Soul smirked at her.

"Oh, shut up." She smacked him on the arm.

_FLASHBACK~~_

Maka and Soul were at a party at Kid's house. It was one of their annual balls that Lord Death put on to celebrate the opening of Shibusen Academy. Everyone was attending that night, including the families of the students. It was a grand event that was usually accompanied by a twelve-piece orchestra playing tunes, and fancy gowns and stunning tuxedos adorning each student. The group minus Soul was standing inside talking amongst each other. Maka excused herself from the group to accompany Soul on the balcony. He was always sitting outside, wanting to be apart from the crowd. He always hated events such as these. They were just "frivolous parties for people to get drunk and have a good time," although Maka felt it was a little more than that. She wanted Soul to participate and laugh and have a good time at these events, but he was always so stubborn. Maka excused herself from the table and walked outside.

"Hey there, stranger." Maka made her way to the edge of the balcony.

"Hey." Soul was staring out into the night sky.

"How you feeling?"

Soul grunted in response.

"Not so good, I see…" Maka propped her elbows up on the railing. She glanced at Soul from the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking too happy. And she didn't want to upset him by staying any longer. Then, a thought hit her. "Hey, what do you say we get out of here?" She smirked.

Soul raised his eyebrow in response. Without hesitation, Maka grabbed his arm and they went back into the ballroom. She walked around until she found Kid. Soul had a confused look on his face the whole time they were walking in the ballroom.

"Kid, do you mind if we take the car and go for a ride? Soul's not feeling so great."

"Of course, Maka. Please be careful- HEY! You there!" Kid's attention now turned toward a student grabbing food from the buffet. "What do you think you're doing? Now the arrangement is completely asymmetrical! No, don't touch it!" Kid tossed the keys to Maka and quickly ran over to the problem.

"Oh, we will." She smiled back at Kid and gripped Soul's arm even tighter. He was very interested in where they were going, but decided to let Maka lead him blindly.

Minutes later and both Maka and Soul were wandering around Kid's garage looking for the car Kid's keys matched with. Maka pressed the unlock button and the car across the garage lit up in response. She smirked and walked all the way to the driver's side, opening the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not thinking of actually driving, are you?" Soul gave her a quizzical look, as if saying 'hell no'.

"And what makes you think I'm a horrible driver?" She crossed her arms over her chest in defense.

"Oh, I don't know. I've just never seen you drive before." Sarcasm was just dripping off that statement.

"Well… that's very uncool of you to accuse your own meister of being an incompetent driver. And you don't want to be _uncool_, do you Soul?" She was mocking him now.

He physically expressed his dislike towards his meister by scowling. "That's not what I'm saying, Maka. You—"

"Well then stop being a baby, and get in the car." She slid into the seat with ease and turned the ignition on. Soul rolled his eyes and hopped into the passenger's side.

_END FLASHBACK~~_

The officer was still preoccupied in his car, looking at his laptop screen. He picked up the radio, and then glanced up to check on Maka and Soul. Maka connected eye contact with the officer and immediately shot her gaze down into her lap. Not only did she feel stupid, but she also felt guilty for using Kid's car in this whole mess. All she wanted to do was take Soul to the beach so that they could see the sunrise together. It was something they used to do all the time, up until they became so obsessed with chasing after souls to turn Soul into a death scythe. Tonight was supposed to be a fun night with just the two of them hanging out, like the old days. But, apparently the officer had other plans in mind. Or so she thought.

"Ma'am." The police officer reappeared in front of Maka's window. "Ma'am, it seems that you have a clean record so far, so I will only be giving you a warning this one time. But I do want to warn you that driving at a speed that's at least fifteen miles or more over the speed limit is extremely dangerous, and you should never attempt to do so again in the future. Especially since you two are so young, I would hate to have to write a report about two kids dying on a highway because of a speeding accident that could've been avoided." The officer stared down at Maka.

"Yes, sir. I promise you it will not happen again. I do not intend to put my life or my partner's life in danger anymore. I really appreciate the warning." Maka looked up at the officer and smiled.

"Alright, well you two have a good night. And drive safe." The officer started walking back to his car.

"I can't believe he only gave you a warning! It's totally because you're a girl! _So_ uncool." Soul crossed his arms in frustration and sank into his seat. 

"Hey, just be lucky that we didn't get a ticket this time!" Maka shot a glare at her partner. 

"Tsk-… Whatever."

Maka breathed a sigh of relief and then turned the ignition back on. Her blood was still pumping furiously, due to all the leftover anxiety, so she decided to put some music on. "Well, we can't let a little incident like this blow the rest of the night. Let's keep going."

"Where are we going?" Soul lazily gazed up at Maka.

"You'll see." She grinned and put the car into drive, taking off into the horizon with the events of the night already drifting off into the past.

END-

Please let me know what you think about this story!


End file.
